


Среди людей

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: спецквест [4]
Category: C-Pop, Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, ChinaLine, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Humor - Freeform, M/M, Out of Character, Relationship - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2021, верни мне мой 2013й - это тоже тег
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Summary: Среди богов и среди демонов
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196951
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Среди людей

~ 7 ~

Новые знакомые высаживают Лу Ханя в центре, у самого храма.

— Если ты искал именно его, поймёшь сразу. А если нет, то номер лучше не снимай, на ночь мы можем пригласить тебя к себе, а утром отвезти обратно на трассу.

— Или просто приходи в гости, даже если останешься в городе надолго. Тем более, если останешься.

Они похожи, как родные братья, но Лу Хань видит в них и чувствует в жестах друг к другу, взглядах и словах что-то намного, намного большее. И что свою дорогу они давно нашли, а этот город — всего лишь остановка, пока оба не решат двигаться дальше.

Сам же Лу Хань надеется если не на конец пути, то на долгий привал.

В храме тихо…

Горят свечи, палочки благовоний, цветные лампы у самого потолка, ветер из приоткрытых окон колышет занавески и цветы, и не соблюдается ни один из канонов всех известных Лу Ханю религий.

На полу, у самого алтаря, почти незаметный от входа, сидит послушник в обычной одежде и белых, вполне новых айропдсах и читает книжку. Книжка тоже явно не местный свод божественных законов, но Лу Хань всё равно громко кашляет в кулак, чтобы привлечь внимание, и только потом обращается напрямую. 

Послушник оказывается улыбчивым, активным и очень болтливым. Меньше чем за час Лу Хань узнает о местной религии и её божестве почти всё, ещё за час — о городе и праздниках, и обычаях, а через три уносит с собой ключи от комнаты в недорогом мотеле, клубничный пирог и стопку познавательных брошюр сверху.

Послушник улыбается на прощание, так что видно глубокие ямочки на его щеках, и предлагает заходить в храм почаще. 

Тени прошлого от такой улыбки кусают Лу Ханю сердце до самой комнаты, где всё самое лучшее после долгой дороги: широкая кровать, душ, уютная кухня, телевизор и вайфай. 

В одной футболке, накинув на плечи полотенце под мокрые волосы, Лу Хань достаёт ноутбук и удаляет свои профили из всех соцсетей. Последним остаётся контакт в вичате. Лу Хань задерживается на нём, читая последнее сообщение из переписки десятилетней давности:

«У меня хорошие новости. Возможно, скоро я смогу вернуться в Китай. Узнаешь ли ты меня теперь? Жду нашей новой встречи...» 

В Китай никто не вернулся, а после Лу Хань и сам его покинул. С тех пор он ищёт, но, кажется, будто всё время ловит только тень, а легенды от знакомых и незнакомых, но слышавших о человеке, которого он ищет, рассказывают всякое. Одна и привела его сюда.

Вечернее солнце раскрашивает небо розовым, Лу Хань заваривает себе холодный кофе и выходит на балкон. Внизу уже начинает собираться для вечернего ритуала толпа, а вдалеке, от храма в центре города, разносится музыка.

Лу Хань узнаёт её с первых аккордов…

Когда-то очень давно, будто в прошлой жизни теперь, они сочиняли эту мелодию вместе. Лу Хань не слышал её десять лет.

Балкон широкий, и снизу, с улицы, того, что происходит на нём, не видно точно, а ещё на балконе есть столик, куда Лу Хань и отправляет почти допитый кофе. А потом ловит рукой бит, отбивая пальцами повторяющиеся ноты. 

В новом городе и в новом доме Лу Хань находит свою остановку, а может, позже найдёт и того, с кем хотелось хотя бы попрощаться.

Мелодия проникает до сердца и прогоняет от него всех кусачих кошек и тени прошлого, да и саму прошлую жизнь. 

В новой жизни и с новой надеждой Лу Хань танцует...

~ 00 ~

Когда Чунмён возносится на небеса, во дворе храма отцветают каштаны.

Ифань сметает с крыльца белые лепестки, приносит воды из дальнего колодца, а потом, вместе с остальными служителями храма, зажигает благовония у молитвенного алтаря в честь нового бога. 

Чунмён приходит к нему во сне. 

Рассказывает о небесах, о правилах, о том, что богам запрещено общаться со смертными и являть им себя. 

— Я не простой смертный, — отвечает ему во сне Ифань, — я монах, идущий по пути совершенствования, и твой последователь. 

— Всё так, — отвечает Чунмён, — любому богу нужны посредники для общения с верующими и помощи с делами, когда бог на земле. Но я не смею тебя просить…

Чунмён приходит во сне и остаётся навсегда. 

Ифань ходит за ним и радостно выполняет поручения, слушает рассказы о просьбах верующих, сам выходит к верующим, когда Чунмён не может успеть сразу везде.

Ифань почти забывает о собственном совершенствовании и только опускает глаза, когда вечерами возвращается в храм, а старые монахи смотрят на него и кивают в укоризне головой. 

— Он бог, — говорит Ифаню на утренней медитации седой наставник, — если он не справляется сам, он плохой бог. 

Чунмён справляется, они все это знают, но Чунмён всегда был слишком к нему привязан, и Ифань тоже не решается первым его отпустить.

Проходит несколько лет, и последний год Чунмён спускается на землю к Ифаню всё реже, а их обычные разговоры и вовсе почти сходят на нет. Ифань долго к этому готовился и сейчас уже почти готов оборвать их неправильную связь пусть совершествующегося, но всё ещё обычного смертного, и бога. 

Но с каждой редкой встречей улыбка исчезает из глаз Чунмёна, а тени на лице становятся глубже, и вот таким его Ифань совсем не согласен оставить.

Они вдвоём стоят в храме на празднике духов, Чунмён читает одними губами дощечки с пожеланиями и на любые вопросы Ифаня уходит от прямых ответов.

— Это не мой секрет, — говорит наконец Чунмён к вечеру и наклоняет голову, наблюдая за закатом. Он проводит с Ифанем рядом целый день, и Ифань не хочет верить, что это просто совпадение.

Больше Чунмён не приходит к нему даже во сне.

Ифань уходит в уединение, еще на пару лет, Ифань укрепляет тело и дух и совершает все лучшие поступки, за Чунмёна спасая и помогая людям, даже если его больше об этом никто не просит.

Когда Ифань возносится, этого никто не замечает. 

Их старый храм горит, и ветки каштанов лопаются под жарким огнём, а на небесах происходит восстание. 

Ифань попадает в самый его центр, и он никогда не жаловался на силу и рост, но что новая сила ещё совсем недавно обычного смертного против древних богов с десятками тысяч верующих. 

Ифань проигрывает в этой схватке и этой толпе и падает с небес. И всё, что он успевает увидеть перед падением, — протянутую к нему руку и полные отчаяния и боли глаза Чунмёна.

Это видение живёт с ним все следующие несколько лет под толщей проломленной при падении земли. Ифань не знает, как много. Ифань не знает даже, живёт ли или давно превратился в бесплотный дух, а мясо с оставшихся без души костей обгрызли чёрные черви. 

А может, это и вовсе страшный сон, после которого Ифань проснётся и пойдёт встречать посетившего храм Чунмёна под цветущими каштанами. Им нельзя быть вместе, слишком разные даже по происхождению, но до поры родители Чунмёна закрывают на его дружбу с обычным монахом глаза.

Чунмён придёт и будет улыбаться, как раньше, а Ифань больше не будет чувствовать боль.

— Но каштаны сгорели, — говорит Ифаню незнакомый голос, слишком юношеский, чтобы принадлежать богу.

— А я и не бог, — продолжает голос, — ты в курсе, который сейчас год? Год нового вознесения принца! Ты же про него всё время бредил? Но я устал тут с тобой сидеть, тоже мне развлечение. 

...Когда Чунмён вступает на небесную твердь богом второй раз, Ифань на земле поднимается демоном.

~ 68 ~

— Сехууун-а, — тянет Цзытао, лениво развалившись на диване с пультом от телевизора где-то в ногах, — Сехуна-а, что это?

Сехун улыбается загадочно, показывая содержимое рук, а потом сваливает всё в кучу у пустой тумбочки, которую он притащил днём раньше.

— У Шисюнь, не игнорируй меня! — пробует Цзытао снова, зная, что на Сехуна его китайское имя действует магически.

Уловка почти работает, Сехун поворачивается, сияя довольной улыбкой, как стащивший вчера у Цзытао сосиску дворовый кот, бубнит что-то про «алтарь», а потом возвращается обратно к своему делу. 

— Сехун-а, расскажи, я тоже хочу поучаствовать, — продолжает Цзытао с дивана, но даже не пытается подняться. А потом зов подбрасывает его вверх, ударяя по всем чувствам сразу, приходится срочно уйти и забыть про какой-то очевидно коварный план Сехуна до самого вечера.

Заказчик в это раз оказывается несговорчивым. 

Он тратит время Цзытао, а Цзытао тратит об него пару ударов кулаком в лоб. Но расходятся они почти мирно, Цзытао — с новым поручением и контейнером нежнейших пирожных из ближайшей пекарни, а заказчик — уверенный в новом покровителе.

В их квартире Сехун смотрит телевизор, а по комнате плавает густой и приятный запах благовоний у нового алтаря. Цзытао смотрит на фотографию в его центре, на имена и пожелания на табличках, написанных неуверенным, но аккуратным китайским, а потом забирается на диван, устраивая голову у Сехуна на коленях.

— Ты же знаешь, мне это не нужно? 

— Но тебе приятно? 

Цзытао прислушивается к себе: действительно, приятно, хоть он и не знает, каким правильным чувством это выразить.

— Приятно, — наверное, действительно, самое правильное, — и знаешь, это же весело! Нарушает все их божественные законы, чтобы им пусто было. 

Сехун улыбается и гладит Цзытао по сколу рога в волосах.

Говорят, что демоны теряют рога только в самых эпичных и тяжёлых битвах. О да, та драка подушками была действительно эпичной.

О да, Цзытао во многим был первым, и первым демоном, сломавшим рог в шуточной драке со смертным. Когда-нибудь Цзытао решит обе эти проблемы, но сейчас у них достаточно времени.

Пироженное на вкус оказывается божественным. Цзытао хихикает на сравнение, но у него теперь есть целый свой алтарь и всего один, настоящий и очень преданный верующий.

— Давай завтра навестим Ифаня? У меня есть что ему рассказать.

~ 10 ~

Исин читает письма.

Люди просят о разном: о здоровье, о благополучии, о новых начинаниях, о погоде, о настроении в семье. О талантах. О хорошем свидании. Чтобы у кошки не пучил животик от тяжёлой пищи. И много других таких просьб, на которые иные боги даже не посмотрят.

Исин улыбается и раскладывает их по порядку. Впереди целая ночь, и начать он решает с бедной кошки. 

А потом ему протягивают еще одно письмо.   
Послушник его храма смеётся глазами, придерживая конверт, но не спешит отдавать.

— Ты хочешь помочь, — уточняет Исин, — или это очень важная просьба?

— Это личное.

— Личная просьба? — Вот это уже немного удивляет: уже никто давно не помнит ни его настоящего имени, ни другого, кроме вырезанного в камне и на фресках лица.

— Не совсем просьба. Прочти. 

Исин берёт конверт и какое-то предчувствие накрывает его сильнее, чем загадочная улыбка послушника.

«Хочу, чтобы у тебя было всё хорошо», — читает Исин короткое послание таким знакомым, и таким почти стершимся из памяти подчерком. 

Исин закрывает рот рукой и не замечает, как ловят его вторую, не давая конверту упасть на пол. 

— Я не могу, — шепчет Исин, — я не могу его снова разочаровать. Что мне делать?

— Что и всегда, — так же тихо говорит послушник, — но теперь у вас будет время... 

И у Исина действительно не остаётся выбора, второй раз он не может сбежать на небеса, даже если никогда не сбегал в первый.

Послушник собирает конверты с просьбами и отдаёт Исину, оставляя себе почти половину.

— Завтра утром он придёт в храм. Оставить для тебя место среди гостей?

Исин кивает, а потом слышит первые звуки музыки знакомой песни, под одну из которых его верующие уже много лет танцуют, посылая ему просьбы и восхваления не только в обычных конвертах.

В городе начинается вечерний праздник...


End file.
